


Could I Still Be The One?

by Maeruki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, i’ll try to sneak some fluff there., tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeruki/pseuds/Maeruki
Summary: After a break up out of the blue, Bokuto no longer knew what to do; with school, with life and (most importantly) the ache and emptiness in his chest.





	Could I Still Be The One?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post here on AO3. Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you liked the story. Comment on some errors or suggestions too. I’d highly appreciate it ^^

 

Akaashi had no choice; right here and right now he had to do it. And yes, that meant during his vacation overseas. What is it that he wants to do? He simply was going to write a note.

 To give a little background on the paper (as he objectively refers to aka the note). It was an account of the 8 or so months that he had known (or rather, loved) Bokuto. That included but were definitely not limited to;

 

   1) Bokuto is absolutely overjoyed when Akaashi initiates something.

  A few trials and experiments were done by the setter to figure out what specific things Bokuto would react to if he initiated it. One were kisses, he understood that Bokuto apprieciates how Akaashi leans in when he sees Bokuto in a slump and not initiating it himself as per usual. Another was when Akaashi initiates the hand holding and boy was the older man stoked at that. It confused the setter why such a little action is seen as something so big or special by a man who has already once brought a wedding bouquet to school with no humiliation whatsoever.

 

  This comparison to the capabilities of displays of affection leads to his second point. That

 

   2) Bokuto didn't mind if his displays were over the top while Akaashi's were more subtle.

  Akaashi always thought that having a boyfriend would be a give and take /equally/ system. He thought that the emotion would diminish if not repayed to with the same amount of affection or gifts given. After quite a heavy fight that led them to cool off, Keiji realized that it wasn't seen as a problem by Bokuto. A few kisses and cuddles later, they were back to the power-couple that they are.

 

  These points (and more) were taken into consideration as Keiji's fingers shakily begun their light decent on the keys.

  

 **Keiji (Wife):**  

> 'Once again, I have failed you. And I would like to apologize. Our current situation is deemed unfavorable by a highly influential party in my existence. But of course, this is said without my personal views being taken into consideration. It is because of this that I have come to a decision to implement a course of action highly beneficial to us'
> 
>  

 Keiji's chest tightened.

 

> '-individually.'
> 
>   ‘Firstly I would like to sincerely apologize for the times I may have caused quite a dilema in our relationship. Times that I now wish I spent understanding you instead of coming up with plans to make you feel...insuffecient..as a lover.
> 
>   Secondly, I would like to thank you for changing my views on the world around me. Because of you, I was able to see things a little clearer and brighter than it is in plain sight. It made me content and actually glad that I was able to live and see it all unfold before me. And I never would have experienced it all if I was in another person's care. To say it simply; I would not have been so glad to experience such if it weren't for you.’
> 
>   ‘Finally-
> 
>  

  It was here that Keiji felt the lump in his throat, the heavy thumping of his heart. He bit his bottom lip to try and stop himself.

   

> I would like to say that it is best for us to part. Part of the favorable action was to let you go and fix myself in order to be better. As selfish as it is, I'm convinced that this would help me protect you and all the others from this self. It has always been difficult of me to maintain little objectives and stay consistent (apart from the academic ones). I don't want to hurt you further, Koutarou. And I am grateful at what you- what we shared with each other thus far.
> 
>   I would like to think of this as a 'see you in the future' of some sort. And I hope you understand that this is for the best.'
> 
>  

  It was here that Keiji realized how tears flowed down heavily, how sobs were escaping him one after the other, and how much he dreaded the 'seen' message on his lengthy little note.

 

**HusBokuto:**

> ‘Wait..you're breaking up with me?'

 

  A little whimper escaped the setter. He forced himself to type a response, the tears seemingly falling heavier on his cheeks and sliding past the painful grimace on his lips.

 

**Keiji (Wife):**

>  ‘Yes, Bokuto-san. I am breaking up with you. Take care of yourself from now on.’


End file.
